Vladofian Wars
by lincoln.paine.9
Summary: Vladof is nearly free of its co-corporation suppressors, only who will aid them in ridding their home planet of Hyperion, once, and for all. OC's only. No original character appearances (subject to change).
1. Chapter 1

Vladofian Wars

On a small planet, on the outskirts of the civilised company dominated planets, was one man. Petri Vladof always believed that he was being oppressed, constantly shouting out, humiliating himself and getting drunk over his obsession with the "government oppressors." For a while, these claims were unreasonable, the government was good. Sakov and his men were keeping crime low, employment high and economy steaming ahead. But Sakov had a large weigh on his shoulders; a new government was forming, threatening to make things better than they could actually ever be. The people hastily elected the new government, never questioning how the plan of making a "paradise planet" would ever be achieved. Needless to say, soon after Hyperion was voted into power, Petri got his chance.

Petri rose from the hellish sweat shop he was in, mass chrome plating weapons for "V.I.P" customers, creating an army of people loyally following him to destroy the cheating outsider government. The battle on the ground was being lost. The battle on the sea ended before it started. Airspace inside the planet's atmosphere was completely secured. The Vladofians had but one choice, they would have to fight Hyperion in outer space around their planet, in order to liberate it for the sky, then the land, then the sea. And so, the birth of the Vladofian fleet was witnessed taking off and soaring into space by Hyperion and rebels alike. For a time, it seemed the Rebels had a chance, but they needed more supplies. Ammo. Food. Water, oh how badly they needed water. So Petri made his final decision.

The Vladof name from this point on meant more to the universe than just the Leader of that resistance. It meant more than just father, husband, brother, friend or cousin. From that day forth, Vladof meant Corporation.

In order to defeat the Hyperion dictators, Vladof would have to adopt their methods. Mass production, unfair prices, shields, guns, grenade mods and class mods alike were distributed carrying the Vladof creed. "You don't need to be a better shot; you just need to shoot more bullets." And just like that, the craze began.

Vladof guns became bad-ass, and only the most wealthy, most attractive, and the strongest people wielded the epic gold rarity Vladof weapons. To buy a Vladof gun, was to state that you cared for the revolutionaries, could handle the recoil, and still you were buying something badass to show it. The fleet became wealthy and arms, supplies and materials were in high abundance.

This brings us to now, where Vladof has everything, except for trained, dangerous, murderous mercenaries to finish off what was left of the occupying forces. Hell, after Handsome Jack died some troops even started evacuating. The Hyperion troops became scared. And now, for our heroes to meet Petri's successor, and receive their first task.

I cannot wait.


	2. Chapter 2

Vladofian Wars

Vladof telecasted hours upon hours of anti-corporation material- any corporation that wasn't their own of course- so advertising for new generals in the Vladof ranks, was not such a big deal. But sorting through the billions of people with little weapons training, no major skills and little to no pain thresholds, was not such an easy task. Eventually though, Petri's son Jekov found reputable mercenaries willing to take the job, and though they cared little for Vladof as rebels, they showed much determination in being selected to share in the prize of the fastest firing guns in the universe.

These were unlikely characters, though normal everyday people probably would not be good choices for freedom fighters, but they all had their contributions to bring to the table. Natasha, for instance, had been raised on a planet where bullets were in short supply, and things needed killing. She grew up to be a great shot, being able to slow her mind down to 9/10ths of what normal humans see, giving her all the time in the world to pick off her enemies with chunks of their brains spattering the walls with a shiny crimson coat.

Vadim, a tall, chrome-plated ex-Maliwan reconnaissance bot, was easily one of the quickest beings to ever travel through space. Using pistols and smg's to dispatch his foes while dodging, ducking, and weaving from one side of the battlefield to the other, Vadim could scale buildings to gain vantage points from which he would rain bullets down upon his unprotected foes. Vadim has always been tougher than other bots, especially when he was necessary for high risk, mass robot army insurgent missions.

An Anti-Hyperion extreme activist named Joel, who decided that the best way to get rid of hyperion bots, was to use something just as durable and tough as badass loaders, but with the capacity to blow the poor mindless AI's to smithereens in seconds. The solution to this problem, A Hyperion-Tech, plasma casting, laser guided, hex-pod mounted turret of death that could secure a perimeter for days on end, providing that the unlucky person who he had his sights on was not resistant to elemental type projectiles. P.S. he also studied medicine and has a PhD in clinical healing, which helps.

The last character, Jekov had no Idea that he would ever encounter. A male **Siren. **Hehad flowing white hair, medium height, toned and muscular with giant forearms. He could shoot lasers and energy spheres from tattoos on his hands with enough force behind them to rival that of a Rakk Hive strength elephant gun. Reshay had always felt out of place on his home world, especially when he had intricate tattoos that randomly started glowing at age 18, though his parents and friends never gave it a second thought, and just went back to parenting things, or wrestling local wildlife which was a craze at the time.

These Four were picked, and they could not be transported soon enough, for Jekovv had just the first assignment in mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Vladofian Wars

The four mercenaries met up at the interplanetary station on Eden two. With the new world government being elected, it was the perfect place to slip about unnoticed.

"Good lord!" Reshay boomed, his forearms bulging with rage. "The order of the impending storm is up for election with the top ten qualifiers!"

"Reshay, man, try to relax. Do you really think the people will elect them after they lost their top disciple? That siren was the only reason that they got on that list in the first place." Joel's calm, cigarette smoke infused voice seemed to have a good effect on Reshay. "Current data suggests that the majority who voted for them did it out of sheer fear for their siren sister." Vadim's low pitch mechanical droning voice almost undid the work Joel's did, even if it was just the facts he was stating. "They should not have been allowed to strongarm into office like that! And where is Natasha for the angels' sake?"

If it had not been for the rage of the built Jamaican siren, Natasha would never have thought to look left.

"Ah there you are." Her clear British accent turned heads as she strode towards the three, her walk as confident and uncut as her speech. "I was just about to blow this popsicle stand and jump to Vladof, good thing I didn't." Joel and Reshay were speechless, awe stricken by the image of beauty in front of them. Vadim took a picture, as he had done with the others, then promptly handed a resume over to Natasha, with a picture of him crushing a bandit's head under his single, spiked, rubber wheel. "If you had gone to the cruiser already, we would have found you, and you would have been less likely to be late." Vadim's chest plate showed the time, indicating to the others just how desperately they needed to get moving. "Bot's right, okay team, let's roll out." In dramatic fashion, while Joel stood from his makeshift seat, Reshay looked around. When he stopped moving his head, his eyes were locked on Vadim's wheel. "pfffffft" Natasha giggled and writhed at the man's sudden and equally silent pun, before they all strode off to meet Jekov.

Vadim came out of hyperspace New-U travel, and started a checklist. Blurry upper front camera, normalising. Arms static, lubricating. Guns check. Teammates, mmm? Vadim surveyed the room around him. It was similar to his room on the Maliwan battle cruiser carrier, save that there was an immense amount of anti-corporate, pro Vladof propaganda. "No teammates in visual range," Vadim's femininely voiced thought processing unit chimed, "Further investigation recommended, for optimal search results." Even though he was a robot, the voice that sounded a bit too much like hyperion's re-spawn AI, annoyed the hell out of the bot. "Oh shut up." Vadim droned before wheeling out the door in search of his new co-workers.

Reshay, Natasha and Joel appeared in the room adjacent, and Reshay did more of a mental checklist, 'right, spectacles testacles wallet and watch, okay all good.' Joel's mind went blank from the sheer distance they travelled, and Natasha shrugged it off like one would a loosely fitted jacket. "guys, anyone know where the bathroom is?" Joel managed to wheeze. "I would say this would be the loo" Natasha stated. "Gang way!" Joel mustered energy and barged into the small room, before quickly emitting soft slashing sounds, and a moan of relief. "Where's Vadim?" The muscular Jamaican asked Natasha, lounging on a bed in the corner of the room. "That's strange" she admitted, "you'd think that we would end up in the same room." They heard a metallic voice coo, "No teammates in visual range, further investigation recommended, for optimal search results." "Ooh, I didn't know Hyperion spawn stations said that." The door burst open, and Vadim, rolled casually through. "Teammates found, shutting off resume transmission detector." "Oh, hey Vad" Reshay casually greeted the towering heap of metal. "hey" Vadim sighed metallically.


	4. Chapter 4

Vladofian Wars

Vadim found himself a spot in the corner of the room to lean himself on, allowing him a good view of the apartment style cabin they were in. "Not bad." His metallic grumbling had not left him since the day of his manufacturing, and he felt comfortably different to other Maliwan type bots for it. Natasha thought more of the small room, it being much like her small room on her home planet. "It's certainly cosy enough." As she had finished, Joel stepped out of the bathroom looking refreshed and energised. "Well, I would have thought you guys were going to look for Jekov, but since you haven't yet, why don't we start?" his attitude was slightly onn edge, like he hadn''t had a cigarette in a while and was dying from the craving. That or he really just wanted to kill something. "how do we find him?" Reshay was hoping for someone to answer him with words. Instead, Vadim printed a layout of the ship from some hidden device on his frame. "This should be sufficient for aiding us in finding Jekov." Vadim droned as if he were bored. "For optimal search results, we should go now." Joel nodded then headed for the door, Reshay followed suit, and Vadim held the door for Natasha before trailing along behind them, the spikes retracted in his wheel.

Jekov sat in his office. He knew the mercenaries were on board his ship. And now they were moving around, looking for something. 'Suspicious' Jekov thought, 'why wouldn't they await instructions in their rooms? Better call them here to make sure they don't find something that they are not meant to.' Jekov then turned on the P.A. Mercenaries: please report to door 7005, I repeat, door 7005 thank you. His deep Russian accent filled the halls with a confident blast of courteous instruction. "Well boys, 7005, we are at 7165, so maybe we should head that way." Natasha pointed past Vadim, to where the door numbers receded. "Tally ho" Joel grunted, taking point once again, this time mumbling the numbers to make sure they were always headed in the right direction.

The door to Jekov's cabin-turned-office creaked slowly open, and the head of a very nervous blond haired man, who was relieved when he saw Jekov sitting, rather sternly, in his chair behind his desk. The man strode in, and motioned for three others of varying heights and builds to follow. Once they were settled, Jekov spoke. "Okay, listen наемники" (mercenaries) "I want you, as first port of call, to land on our home planet Кремль, and wipe out Hyperion's large agriculture factories." Jekov faltered and stumbled over the larger words of his sentence, while the Russian words were glided over with disturbing speed and clarity. "Where exactly on the planet of yours would you like us to land on?" After Joel had said this, Jekov glared at the relaxed mercenary, who stiffened a bit where he stood. "It is the planet of the people." Jekov broke the stare only after he had finished speaking then relaxed himself. "I would like you to go to the former Baha farm, where T.K. an old comrade of mine grew the most succulent blade flowers." Jekov made enthusiastic gestures with his hands, before snapping himself back into reality. "Uhh, here are the details." Jekov tossed a dossier onto the desk, turning away from the group. "Co-ordinates, guards' shifts info, map, reward, it is all there for you to see." Reshay snatched the document and examined the very back of the pages. 'Good Lord.' Reshay could hardly contain himself. "It seems reasonable." The Jamaican lied. "I'm glad to hear." Jekov beamed, looking at each character, "now geddoff my ship."


	5. Chapter 5

Vladofian Wars

The mission Dossier contained very little. The people who worked there? Just names and professions were shown. Were there any key structural weak points? Just a small 3d map of the building from on top and from the side was included. The actual mission was what? In the back of the dossier, written in very bad English handwriting it said "kill everyone but leave the crops and the building intact." Ultimately, Joel guessed, Jekov had probably spent 5 minutes compiling it all. Vadim considered the download of information a "waste of space." He was probably right.

Within five minutes the gang was down on the planet and ready to kick ass. Vadim was helping Natasha scan the building while Joel and Reshay were cleaning the guns. "all security personnel/ seem to have quarters in the uppermost floor." Vadim's voice reverberated in Natasha's body, bouncing around her insides and making her shiver in the chilly night. "I'll keep an eye on that floor then, yeah? Vadim turned his metal head to face her, his internals annoyingly scanning once again, uninvited to make sure that this was the woman that they had taken a photo of when they had met. Before the results came back green, Vadim grumbled "we should be alright once we are inside, they will have exhausted their efforts most likely before then."

Ding.

Vadim's Hyperion vocalised "thought emitter" (as Joel had called it earlier) chimed in. "scan complete, Natasha Connolly recognised." Natasha looked at Vadim, her mouth agape.

"My internals do that automatically from standard programming." Natasha's only response was to throw her head back in laughter. Having heard the last parts of the conversation, Joel quizzed. "So you're gonna do that every time you look at us directly huh?"

'Until someone can fix it, yes" Vadim's chest plate emitted a holographic tutorial, supposedly how to stop him from vocalising his thoughts. "That is hilarious man" Reshay uncontrollably boomed in-between bursts of heavy laughter.

Vadim was rolling along, decimating Hyperion bots with a corrosive bandit shotgun. Reshay was blasting Hyperion corporals, platoon leaders, petty officers, anyone with a badge and a pulse with dual beams of bright white energy, vaporising any limb or appendage within reach. Joel was sitting on the back of his turret, shooting anyone that his turret wasn't. Natasha was sniping unlucky enemies on or around the base of the spire-type agriculture centre with unnatural precision and speed. Vadim had rolled too far into the battleground though, and was cornered on all sides. Reshay charged, still firing balls of energy from the palms of his hands. Natasha slowed time around herself, shooting limb after limb off the bots around Vadim. Joel re-deployed his turret closer to where Vadim stood, and Reshay was glad to have the holographic cover terminals pop up around him. From this established area, the guys held off wave after wave of air and land deployed re-enforcements, Natasha sniping undetected with her favourite Maliwan dual-shot tech sniper rifle.

The trio of manly mercenaries strode through the front doors of the building, after successfully surviving the onslaught. Two of them strode through at least, Vadim rolled his meticulous way around the lobby, inspecting each and every object in the room. Once Joel and Reshay had gotten to the elevator, Vadim had finished sweeping the area, and his on-board computer had already compiled and organised the items he found alphabetically. "There's a marijuana plant growing in the ashtray by the accolade."

"I'll remember that on than way down man. Thanks." Reshay displayed his hand with pinkie and thumb extended, twisting the signal with his wrist as he said this. The elevator coolly grinded its way up the floors, playing a soothing music track, when Joel noticed he had some blood on his Vladof rifle. He began the process of scraping the dried gore off of his firearm with his fingernail, and the other mercenaries stared at him in disbelief. "What, I can't keep my damn gun clean?" Joel directed the question more towards Reshay, who by then wasn't sanding the AR with 1000 grit sandpaper, cutting through the blood like there was no tomorrow. Reshay then directed his stare to Vadim, finished with the task, who looked back blankly as robots tend to do. "A clean firearm, according to my Maliwan ex-superiors, is a happy gun." Joel snickered at the comment, and Reshay rolled his eyes

Soon the trio had reached their destination, and exited the elevator. Vadim left small holes in the floor which his spikes had dug into, Reshay was trailing dirt from hell to there and Joel couldn't help but notice the amount of mess they were making of the floor in the short space of time.

At the end of the small corridor there was an office, empty, save for the valuable furnishings. "I bet Jekov wouldn't mind being able to sell all this crap back to hyperion." Joel mused.

"Oh man, imagine how much it is worth to Hyperion." Reshay was almost drooling.

"The couch alone is valued at $20,000. The desk is 300,000 minus, of course the contents inside." Vadim had calculated the total wealth of the office to be about 500,000,000 dollars. Reshay started drooling. Suddenly Natasha came on the echo. "Hey guys… lot of Hyperion soldiers just waiting on the floor below you so, any time now."

"Let's not make her wait." Joel's comment was met with no opposition, and they made their way back to the elevator.


End file.
